Shiraha Sugotenshi
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Angels can't fall in love, or can they? Eagle, a guardian angel came down to Earth to help a young girl with her problems. But strange thing is, no mortal can see him, but how come her brother, Lantis can? Eagle/Lantis fic. R/R sorry I suck at summaries.


Shiraha Shugotenshi  
  
By, Kitsune Arashi Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, nope nothing, nada, zip, zero. I'm just a girl who needs a life. Genre: Romance/Drama Rating: PG-13 (Slash/swearing) Note: Hiya! Thanks for reading! Yeah, I always say that... But at least I mean it! I hope you enjoy this fic, another this I always say, and I have to give BIG thanks to my best buddy Sanomi for making this fic better. I had the whole thing planned out, but then I told Sanomi and she... just spiffied it up. You go girl! So please review! It's not too hard ya know? For all of you wondering what the title means, its something like 'White feathered guardian angel' it sounded cool so yeah. I mean the Japanese name. Not going to keep this to long, but review, and I don't mind flames!  
  
Chapter 1 - Who are you?  
  
~ "If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." - Anon. ~  
  
"Eagle, a message for you!" An angel landed softly next to Eagle, handing him a letter. Eagle smiled at the messenger angel and took the letter from his hands. He carefully opened to, making sure he didn't damage the letter inside of the envelope. Skimming the letter, he raised an eyebrow. "A guardian angel?"  
  
The messenger blinked. "You? Angel of air, a guardian angel?" The messenger laughed slightly.  
  
"Can I ask what's so funny?" Eagle glared a bit.  
  
"N-Nothing, you just don't really seem... ah, who knows, I'm probably wrong, ignore me..."  
  
"Everyone does, Shimeisha..." This time, Eagle was the one laughing. Shimeisha frowned.  
  
"Well... Good luck... You'll need it..." As he said the he floated up, and disappeared. Eagle watched him fly away.  
  
Eagle shook his head. He was to fun to tease; he looked back down at his letter and read the rest of it. "Hikaru... Hm..."  
  
* * *  
  
Hikaru sat on her bed, staring at the wall, She had no idea what to do anymore, her mother died when she was young and a week ago her father died. She was not suicidal, but it felt like everything was gone now. All she had left now her brother, Lantis. After staring at the wall, now it was time for the ceiling, she laid back and watched the ceiling. Exciting. To pass the time, she counted the tiles. One... Two... Three...  
  
"Is there something bothering you?"  
  
A voice said, Hikaru sat up and looked around, but there was nothing there. Just her imagination, but a calm, warm feeling entered inside of her. She blinked; she didn't feel the same...  
  
"Hikaru..." Someone knocked the door and opened it. A tall, dark man entered the room.  
  
"Hai? Come in Lantis..." But it was to late, he had already entered the room.  
  
"Lunch is ready if you-- Who's your friend?" Lantis looked a bit behind Hikaru, over her was a man, floating a bit above her with white wings.  
  
Eagle blinked. He couldn't be talking about him... No mortal could see him.  
  
"Ah... Who?" Hikaru asked. "No one is here..."  
  
"Yes-- Ah never mind... Food is ready..." Lantis said, backing slightly out of the way so Hikaru could exit her room. When she went downstairs Lantis walked into her room, right up to Eagle. "Who are you?"  
  
"Me?" Eagle floated onto the ground and looked at Lantis. "You can... see me?"  
  
"Yeah, I can... Now why couldn't my sister see you?" Lantis asked, his voice sounding threatening.  
  
"I'm a Guardian angel, not here to hurt anyone, at least, last time I checked..."  
  
"Angel? But I thought all angel's were girls..."  
  
A long silence filled the room. "All... Girls? You humans are so dumb... Now it's my turn to ask a question, no human can see me, how come you can?"  
  
"I don't know," Lantis said. "One like you follows around Zagato, but I never thought it was a guardian angel..."  
  
"Then what did you think it was? An invisible friend? That only you could see?" Another silence. "You did didn't you?"  
  
Lantis didn't answer. "It doesn't matter, I want you out of this house."  
  
"I can't leave, I was assigned to her... Anyways, you can't actually think I'm going to kill her in her sleep," Eagle chuckled, but Lantis was not amused. "I told you, I'm an angel, I'm not allowed to kill, I'm not even allowed to scratch someone, if you really think I would harm her, then my friend, your dumb..."  
  
Lantis turned around. "Lay one finger on her..."  
  
"She can't see me..." After Eagle had said that, Lantis left. Eagle sighed. "I didn't even get a change to ask him his name... Was it something I said?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I have to meet someone, I'll see you!" Hikaru said waving at Lantis and running out of the door. Lantis watched her, then when the door closed and went back to cooking for himself.  
  
"What are you cooking?"  
  
Lantis looked back, it was that winged guy. "Aren't you a guardian angel? Your suppose to be following my sister."  
  
"Oh so now you would like me to follow her? Before didn't you say you would kill me?" Eagle smiled and floated over Lantis's sholder. "Can I ask what your cooking?"  
  
"Food."  
  
"You're not a people person are you?" Eagle questioned.  
  
"I am, but I'm not a very angel-person." Lantis looked at Eagle. "Why can't my sister see you and only I can?"  
  
The blond angel rolled his eyes. "I thought we went through this."  
  
"Yes we have, but you just said you were a guardian angel. I want. need to know more."  
  
A long sigh escaped Eagle's lips. "I do not know why you can see me, but I'm here to comfort others when they are in need of. comforting. Hikaru is in great pain, and I'm suppose to make her feel happy and guide her until she gets better." Eagle paused for a second and glanced over at Lantis. He got his attention. "I do not know why you can see me. Only other angels, demons, and devils can see me. I can't help but be confused by this, since you are the first mortal who can see me." Eagle smiled. "At least I won't be lonely."  
  
Lantis nodded. "I see." He turned back to his food. "Your welcome in this house." He said.  
  
Eagle blinked. "Really.? Well it wouldn't matter if you said I wasn't. But I'm honored. I'm sorry I cannot help you to earn my stay-"  
  
"Helping my sister is good enough." Lantis said. "Now its better you go find her."  
  
"Uh. Uh." Eagle looked around. "You mean she wasn't here-Ah!" Eagle flew threw the walls and out the wall.  
  
Lantis sighed. There was a burnt smell in the air, when he turned to his food his eyes widened. His food was burning! Quickly grabbing the pan and throwing it into the sink. "I got to be more careful next time."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


End file.
